


Characters react to Until Dawn

by Dipstick46



Series: Characters react [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, characters react to their future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipstick46/pseuds/Dipstick46
Summary: The title says what the story is about but in more detail, they all get taken by a white light into a theatre room right before the prank could happen so they will be watching the future.I do not own any of the Characters or the transcript but myselfThe disclaimer is inside
Relationships: Beth Washington & Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Beth Washington & Josh Washington, Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Jessica Riley & Hannah Washington, Jessica Riley & Josh Washington, Jessica Riley & Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Jessica Riley/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Matt Taylor & Beth Washington, Mike Munroe & Hannah Washington, Mike Munroe & Josh Washington, Mike Munroe & Matt Taylor, Sam Giddings & Jessica Riley & Hannah Washington, Sam Giddings & Josh Washington, Sam Giddings & Matt Taylor, Sam Giddings & Mike Munroe, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Series: Characters react [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Watching the show fics





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own any of this except for the reactions and myself
> 
> The Rightful Owner of Until Dawn is Nik Bowen, Supermassive Games, and Sony Computer Entertainment
> 
> Also if you haven't watched or played Until Dawn you shouldn't read this cause the entire story is a spoiler and you should go play it.
> 
> Until next time byeeee

****

#  ****

###### Here is the first chapter I want to say thank you to my stories Beta reader Germanbrony2001 on Fanfiction.net for helping me with this story you should go check out there stories.

##### 3rd POV

A snowstorm had hit Blackwood Mountain this night. While normally nobody was up there as it was the private property of the Washington family today was not a normal night. Tonight was the annual Blackwood Mountain Winter Getaway meaning the three Washington kids, Hannah, Josh and Beth had invited their High school friends to the Washington Lodge for a night far away from such pesky things as parents, responsibility or the requirement to stay sober. Indeed the Washington heir Josh Washington and his best friend Christopher Hartley currently rested their heads on their arms which in turn rested on the kitchen isle having drunk more than their fair share of the alcohol. But not everyone simply wanted to enjoy alcohol or the breath-taking scenery, although the later was obscured by the rapidly falling snow. Jessica, a blond haired girl, held a piece of paper up before putting it down on the nearby kitchen isle.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this." Emily, a black haired girl of Asian descent currently clad in a blue sweater jacket and black jeans and one of their school's best students asked Jessica obviously delighted at the aspect of what her friend was planning. Jessica meanwhile tried her best to get them all to quiet down a bit so that her plan wouldn't fail before it had even a chance to unfold. The third girl of the group, a pretty blonde wearing a red sweater and black yoga pants, didn't look too pleased of the idea of whatever the rest of the group seemed to plan.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" She asked them. After all it was her best friend they were talking about and she knew the prank they had planned for her wouldn't go well for her friend. Hannah's crush on Mike if perhaps a bit childish was heartfelt. Hell, Sam knew the new tattoo her childhood friend had gotten was to impress him. And Hannah was really sensitive too, so a prank wouldn't likely turn out well.

"Oh come on, she deserves it." Jess simply explained. What Hannah had done perfectly justified what they were about to do at least in her mind. It was just a simple prank after all, perhaps a bit extreme but nothing that was completely out of the window in her opinion.

"It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike." Sam pointed out with a hint of pleading in her voice. Even if she knew it was futile as her friends tended to be a bit uncaring regarding other peoples feeling she still tried to stop them before they could do something they might regret in the morning.

"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em." Jess said without a care in the world. And why would she? They were about to play a simple prank on a girl she didn't particularly cared about. While she said this to Sam she started to walk out of the kitchen through the door leading toward the giant living room intend to get to the room where the note she had left earlier said Mike wanted to meet Hannah. However before she could leave a bright light covered the house taking all ten teenagers within it somewhere else entirely.  


##### Sam’s POV

I groaned waking up. What had happened? Jess was just walking through the living room door and then a white light before nothing. However, from all the possibilities were I might wake up, I wasn't expecting to be waking up in a big room with all of my friends unconscious next to me. Looking around I realised something. The 'big room' was in fact the Lodge home cinema. Heck, it was just like I remembered how we left it from the movie earlier. I even sat in the exact seat from earlier. There was one difference I noticed however. The red cushy seats were indeed the same but instead of the homely wooden walls there were only grey concrete ones with no obvious openings. Furthermore while the lights on the walls were still active an eerie light seemed to come from the ceiling. As I looked upwards instead of the wooden one I knew had to be there was just a grey, cloud covered sky. As I looked around trying to find an exit I heard the others started to awaken as well.

"Where am I?" Beth asked no one in particular. As she seemed to not have gotten her bearings I went over to where she sat offering my hand to help her up which she gladly took.

"I don't know but we need to help everyone up so we might be able to find a way out of here. Wherever here is." Both of us started walking around waking the others up. That was when we realised that Josh and Chris had somehow sobered up. That surprised us as they were passed out drunk just moments ago.

"Where am I?" They all asked us. "We don't know where we are but we need to find a way-."I stopped myself when I notice someone sitting at the front of the room on her phone behind a fold up table that wasn't there moments ago. Beside it stood a large cat cradle. And I mean large: It was only slightly shorter than the table it stood beside. In it lay a large red cat seemingly sleeping. I had to do a double take. Yep that was dark blond hair on top of its head looking almost like human hair and it was wearing a black shirt and a black jeans covered its hind legs. Seemingly noticed all the stares it opened its left eye. I had to bite back a gasp. Not only was over its eye a large black scar, instead of a normal eye only red mist seemed to rise up from where it should be. But there wasn't an eye socket just red mist rising out of its fur.

It then turned its head toward the young girl. That was the first time I actually took a look at her. Her black hair, although the tips were dyed blonde, was in a ponytail. Her eyes looked like someone had thrown a colour pallet of brown, gold, green and blue together and forgot to actually paint something with it. Her clothes consisted of a mustard coloured jumper and black sweatpants. She looked up as if she sensed the cat's stare. "Hello my name is Laura, this is Berengar," she mentioned toward the large cat as he winked at us," and I was the one who brought you here." She said standing up after putting her mobile in one of her pockets. I noticed how the large cat also got up and after a quick stretch seemed to follow her. I knew it shouldn't surprise me but for fucks sake his shoulders stood above the fold up table which in turn was around 90cm high.

"Now zhat I got robbed into zhis story I might as vell help her. Come sit down vhere ever you like. Hell if you vant to sit vhere you sat earlier zhat iz also ok. Just do it so ve can start vatching." The Cat, Berengar I suppose, explained with a slight German accent. Confused as to what was happening we all began to take our seats.

"What do you mean start watching... what are we watching and where are we?" Ashley looked to me seeking answers which I didn't have so I shook my head instead. She seemed to try to not hyperventilate at all the strangeness we currently experienced. Being put somewhere you don't know and talking to a giant cat wasn't normal, right? Just then I realised that Berengar was sitting on the floor right next to me looking inquisitive at me. Perhaps Ashley hadn't asked me but him? But why did he look as if I had broken an unspeakable taboo by still standing?

"Well we are going to watch your future or to be more precise what will happen if you go through with this prank of yours. Also regarding your whereabouts you're in my little pocket dimension that I created with my awesome author powers, that I totally didn't make up!" Laura said a bit strained. After this shook I drooped into the seat before an additional weight was dumped on my thighs. I looked down seeing Berengar had jumped on them and curled himself on my thighs. While I had to hold back a chuckle as he was too big to rest between my armrests and looked way to uncomfortable he did look cute like that. He was also a lot lighter than his height would imply. In fact he didn't seem to weigh more than an ordinary cat. How that was possible I had no idea but at least it meant that him sleeping there was bearable. While I inspected him and began to pet him which reward me with his cute sounding purring Laura walked over to the left most seat in the front line, which was the seat right next to me. Pulling a TV remote out of nowhere she looked expectantly at Berengar. The big cat sighed as the remote floated towards me or to be more specific my thigh.

"Ok zhis future of your iz called Until Dawn. We hope you guyz might be able to stop zhis from happening. However if you don't succeed it wouldn't be a great loss either as it still makes for a fun game ve enjoy. Vell, at least ve vould, you? Zhat iz a different story," He mumbled the last part resuming his purring. As he lazily pressed play we saw on the screen a butterfly with writing over it appear:

_Butterfly Effect:_  
________________________________________________________  
_A Tiny Butterfly Flapping Its Wings Today May Lead_

_To A Devastating Hurricane Weeks From Now._

Before with an ominous sound two words on the screen appeared:

**Until Dawn**


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an insight into what is happening right now.

Thank you to those people who are reading this story sorry it is taking so long I am waiting for my beta reader to finish editing the chapter it but they are currently busy preparing for university so it might take longer then I thought it was going to. I also start school in 3 days after having trouble for 2 years getting back into crowded places. So it will be my first time being in a classroom again with a lot of people but I only have 1 module a day for 3 separate days so I will still have time to write. Hope everyone is okay through these trying times but I can't wait until we no longer have to stay inside and can go out with friends again seeing as it is the middle of spring going onto summer here and it is going to be hot.

If anyone is wondering I am from Australia.


End file.
